LTVS: Bonking in the Night
Bonking in the Night is the first episode of Layla the Vampire Slayer. This transcription was performed by Blacksun388. Synopsis Layla, Barnaby, Imogen, and Robert are all students in St. Thom Huell Boarding School in the town of Little Rosewater. The day is overcast and grey and has a bit of rain across the morning and Layla is driven to the school. The driver asks to let her out and after a brief back and forth the driver goes up to the black iron gate. She looks around the schoolyard and notes some students by a bike shed presumably playing hookey. She notes them for later. She sees some of the rugby players coming back from the field and in particular a captain with the beginnings of a mustache on his young face. She walks up to the main desk and checks in with the front desk. After some small talk she is taken to her bedroom whom she shares with another girl. The room is messy and cluttered with books and various other items (including a glass tank that seems to contain some kind of frog) covering Layla's new bed and the floor. Layla tries to read the arcane symbols scattered about on the books on the floor. She quickly gives up and clears the various curiosities of her roommate off her bed and redecorates her side of the room with some punk rebelliousness, including black bed sheets and a poster of the band Iron Maiden (somewhat to the worryment of the old women who showed her to her room). The woman who brought her up seems a bit concerned but overall leaves her to her business. Before she leaves the woman notes her next upcoming class is Biology with Mr. Miller. She goes off and enters the biology lab. Walking through the science wing she walks past a relatively large exhibit for a concept car that is supposed to not burn fossil fuel by a student named Davidson. She slowly makes her way past them and gets to the science lab of Mr. Miller. She sees frogs being handed out with tools and she reluctantly walks in. Mr. Miller is at the head of the class with his white coat and tweed vest and hands out instructions to the class. The class goes quiet as she walks in and he asks about her to introduce her to the class. He directs her to a table with one girl and two boys. Imogen, a young disorganized girl with a journal with doodled pentagrams on it, Barnaby, a large muscular boy, and Robert, a prim and proper weedy looking boy busy dissecting the frog. Imogen greets her first and she settles into the group. They get to work dissecting their dead frog and talk about why Layla is here. She mentions she came from America because her parents own a business in the UK and they moved here. They get to the business of dissecting the frog and Layla deftly maneuvers the scalpel into the frog swiftly and with precision and separates the organs. The students take notes and work out their assignments. Imogen realizes that she and Layla are in the same room and apologizes for the mess of stuff left on her bed. Barnaby and Imogen awkwardly try to bond over their mutual dislike of John and meanwhile Layla notices some tension between the two. They go on about the relationships between the students and note that John on the rowing team disappeared recently. Barnaby notes somehow that people have a tendency to disappear around here. As they talk Layla makes a connection that Imogen seems fairly happy that John is gone and she happens to have a frog named…. John. Imogen and Robert notes again that people have a tendency to go missing around the school and that a good number of their students go missing. They also note that the people they do find have neck wounds which intrigues Layla. After class Layla is called by Mr. Miller to stay and dismisses the rest of the class to lunch. The class tries to sneak out of class but fails to and gets caught with less than substantial notes. Robert hands in his notes and Imogen hangs back to finish scribbling her notes down. She tries to cast a charm on Mr. Miller but completely bungles the hand gestures and fails to cast. She and Barnaby are sent to detention to finish the assignment. Once everyone is out to lunch Miller introduces himself as Layla’s watcher much to her exasperation. She admits she came to the area because of the recent disappearances but is angry that she has to be guided around. Miller admits that the disappearances are likely attributed to Vampires and that at night the campus is crawling with them. Layla’s job is to sneak out of the boarding house to fight the vampires on patrol with him. They agree to meet at the cemetery at 8PM and she walks out to lunch. In the lunchroom she goes over and finds a nice quiet corner. Robert finds Imogen and Barnaby spends lunch with the rugby team. He goes over to Imogen as well and she admits they both have detention the next day. They agree to meet about 7:45 PM to swap notes and finish the assignments. They joke around with each other a while and go around the rest of the afternoon. Layla tries to sneak out and evades the hall monitors to play hookey all afternoon. Imogen comes back to her dorm and sees Layla has claimed her half of the room. She then starts organizing the books and other items that are now on the floor and Layla asks about the books Imogen has. She is interested in mythology and occultism and apparently knows a good number of ancient languages. She also has some strange items, including a box she tells herself not to open, and she rubs a pentagram off the floor. She insists it’s a purely academic interest but Layla doubts it. Imogen then casts an illusion that a tarantula is crawling its way towards her but she isn’t perturbed and she reaches out to touch it. The illusion instantly dispels and catches on that Imogen can cast magic. The group tries to sneak out of the boarding school and Imogen manages it well. Barnaby and Robert have much less luck and get caught by a patrolling groundskeeper. She tries to keep them out of trouble by casting a spell but still bungles the spell again. Barnaby tries to forge notes to try and fool the groundskeeper. He actually manages to pull it off and herds the others out of the way to the library. The group try to sneak out of the area and run into each other and Layla mentions she’s out to try and “study”. She tries to duck out but they meet in the library later. Layla tries to duck out on the others and Barnaby notices her swift exit. The others find it suspicious and decides to follow her. As she goes to the cemetery the group sees Mr. Miller with a crossbow and stakes. He asks if she’s ready to patrol and hands her 2 stakes. To try and show her skill Layla tries to feint stab Mr. Miller and executes a beautiful leg sweep and feint strike to the chest. Imogen was horrified and walks across the cemetery to confront her. Barnaby seems to suggest Layla and Miller are “Bonking”. Imogen seems to think that there’s more going on but she can’t decide what. The crossbow Miller had shoved into his bag goes off and the group suggests there is more than just biology going on in the graveyard. They tell the group that they are looking for a rabbit. Miller suggests they split up to cover more ground and Barnaby asks to have the crossbow and he gives it to him with no ammo. They start roaming around the cemetery to patrol. They see something in the distance about rabbit size and decide to shoot it. Nothing happens because the crossbow isn’t loaded. Suddenly a hand pops out of the ground and grabs at Barnaby. Enter initiative. The hand begins to grapple him and Barnaby struggles to break out of its vicegrip. Rob tries to kick at the hand to get it off of Barnaby to no avail. Barnaby struggles with the hand. As the hand is pulled up he sees it’s Craig Penderson from the Rugby team and Barnaby thinks it's a practical joke. Looking up at Barnaby Craig seems to be guant and pale, with yellow eyes, and sharp teeth. Imogen tries to telekinesis the tombstone upon his head and the tombstone crashes down on him with a thud. Layla and Miller hear the commotion and they run over to the group. Enter Combat Barnaby swings wildly at Craig and stumbles back a few steps. Robert hides away from the others. Craig grapples Barnaby and puts up a struggle but Craig manages to grasp him in a bearhug. Craig bares his fangs as Imogen tries to bring his own tombstone down on top of him. It collapses over him and knocks him down. Robert cowers in the corner unable to come to terms with what he sees. Layla rushes forward and swings a stake down at the vampire trying to pierce its heart. She runs forward and slides across the ground slamming a stake down into Craig’s chest and it evaporates in front of them. End Combat. The students look at Layla as she stands up and Mr. Miller comes jogging up behind them. Layla mentions telling the group about Layla’s identity as the slayer. Imogen is ecstatic about the revelation of vampires but Barnaby and Robert are quite shaken by the experience. Miller explains that vampires really exist and that the death rates in Rosewater is high because of them. She reveals that her purpose is to kill the vampires and fight the forces of darkness. Robert also asks Imogen about the floating tombstone to which she admits that she can do magic. After an awkward time Barnaby suggests they tell people at the school but Layla dismisses the idea. The less exposure she gets, the better. They decide to go back in for the night. After the revelation of Layla as a Vampire Hunter the group agrees to meet again at lunch in the science lab. Layla, angry that Barnaby doesn’t seem to believe her, and lifts him up after he walks past with one hand to intimidate him into belief. The others, shocked, witness Layla lifting Barnaby with one hand and agree to not tell a soul about any of this. They start asking questions about her being the Slayer and decide they should stick together for safety and to keep Layla alive. Robert intently tries to think of how she did the things she did and the others speak a bit on how they might be able to fight back…. Layla and Imogen meet up and talk a bit about grades and how she deals with friends in her dorm. Layla tends to be standoffish and drives off friends. Imogen also has some problems making friends but still has a close relationship with Robert as a friend. She isn’t sure why Barnaby stays with them. After that Layla asks about the frog in the cage Imogen has and she admits after being confronted about it that the toad is a classmate athlete John. She promises to turn him back and the two shift topics to what there is to do for fun. Imogen mentions a small crappy club in town called “The Basement” and the two decide to go and check it out. Imogen spends time finishing off her notes with a speed study spell. Barnaby and Robert talk on the way back to the dorm at the serious strangeness of the entire encounter. Robert still seems dubious that what he has seen is actually magic and tries to rationalize it while Barnaby seems to accept it in his stride. At Imogen’s door a supervisor knocks and tells them to be quiet, not believing her fake snoring. They decide to try and go to The Basement later and go to sleep. In the morning Barnaby goes to the computer lab and tries to research on the internet about vampires but consequently gets some strange vampire porn and has to close it before he can get any further. Imogen goes through her books and finds a wealth of information on slaying vampires. She goes to the local church and asks for a crucifix and blessed holy water. She manages to squeeze three bottles out of the church’s Bishop and the crucifix to wear. Robert focuses his mind and creates a small scale levitation device. During PE Barnaby and Layla meet up on the pitch to talk about Craig Penderson, the member of the school rugby team that died and mysteriously revived as a vampire. He had a bit of a rebellious streak but otherwise seemed like a nice enough person. They meet back in Miller’s class and he tries to explain the situation to the students. Vampires are created when one is bitten and drinks the blood of another and they rampage around and propagate until a coven is created. Imogen remarks on the inefficiency of only one slayer and, against Layla’s protests, suggests they all ready to fight the vampires. Robert reveals his magnetism device and the group are impressed with his work. Imogen gets herself and Barnaby out of detention for the night with some masterful spellwork. Miller gives the group stakes and, after some awkward fidgeting with it, the group puts their stakes away. They decide Layla will instruct the group on fighting the vampires and they disperse before the patrol at night. Layla meets Robert in computer science and the two go to dig up details on Penderson’s death. They find his obituary after Robert recalls some rather bad memories about him being bullied. The obituary states he died from a random accident having his neck pierced by a garden rake next to his body. Police believed the death was suspicious but didn’t make any arrests or do any more investigating. They also look for other people who died around the same time but found nothing. Imogen later finds Robert and enlists his help in creating an incendiary device to go on patrol with. Robert crafts a thermite explosive that can either be stuck to an enemy or thrown to create an fire. They meet up and hand the explosive to Barnaby after some convincing from Imogen. The night is quiet as they patrol and they meet up in the courtyard to discuss the next move. They decide to go to the basement of the school and venture into the old brickwork of the school’s underground. As they move through Imogen and Layla hear some chanting in a strange ancient language. Layla tells the group to prepare their stakes and sneaks forward into the basement. She sees a figure and it notices her. It’s Mr. Penrose, the librarian, and he talks to her that there is a group down here with one student and they appear to be bullying him or something. The rest of the crew move forward slowly towards Layla and Layla moves forward with the chanting growing ever louder. She sees some students with what seems to be beestings layered on their skin draw their finger to the chest of a young man. Intricate metal marks adorn the halls and the young man is suspended by ropes in the middle of the room. Layla sneaks forward and draws her stake plunging it down on one of the creatures. Enter Combat. The demon turns as Layla plunges the stake down into the demon’s chest killing it. She runs up and aims a perfect jumpkick to the groin of another demon and sends him toppling over unconscious. The demons scatter with two attacking Layla, one to Barnaby, and the other continues cutting the student with his claws. One slashes at Layla and misses but the second one slashes her back. Barnaby is slashed in the chest by one. The one at the student continues slowly slicing his chest. Imogen moves towards Barnaby and draws her stake to swipe at the demon. She drives the stake into its shoulder and drives it off of him. Imogen then looks around the room for a quick bit and sees the ritual is a releasing or summoning ritual requiring a blood sacrifice. Robert also joins in the melee and swipes at the demon with it but misses. Barnaby, angry from the slash, spears the demon and tackles him hard to the ground. Layla turns to the demon cutting the student and runs up to it to stake it in the heart and thrusts the stake downward into it killing it. The demon against the other throws Barnaby off him and strikes Imogen hitting the bible that she was given by the school. The two demons attack Layla again and slash her face. Imogen takes inspiration from Layla and knees the demon in the groin sending it to the floor. Robert runs to the unconscious demon and begins kicking the stake into its chest spilling black blood all over the floor. Barnaby starts to the demon on the ground and stomps its chest in killing it. Layla awaits until the demons charge her and she kneels down for a devastating double nut shot sending one demon doubled over in pain. A demon tries to grab Laya but she deftly moves past its grasp. Imogen runs to the demon and tries to stake the demon on the ground in the arm. Robert runs to the demon on the ground trips sending the stake into its chest and killing it. Barnaby runs over to the student bound in the center of the room and tries to free him from the ropes but fails. He refocuses his strength and pulls out the hooks in the ceiling to get him down. Layla levels her stake at the last demon and, in very dramatic stake spinning like a badass fashion, drives the stake into its chest and fully impales it. End Combat (Layla’s Nut-Shot Counter: 4). Next time on Layla the Vampire Slayer… The group returns from the basement and drop the student at the medical ward then to go to bed. Later the next day they go through their classes and go to meet Mr. Miller in the science lab. However when they go to his classroom they find a police cordon awaiting them. The sweet and coppery smell of blood wafting out of the room… Miscellaneous - A minor continuity error occurs early on in the episode. When the "matrony looking woman" shows Layla to her room for the first time she introduces the room as room 17. On all other subsequent mentions, the room is confirmed to be room 13. (This is further exemplified in the official comic by Well_Dipper which clearly shows the room marked as room 13)Category:Layla the Vampire Slayer Episodes